Love in blood
by Bloodytyme
Summary: Harry Cullen-Potter était un homme comblé et heureux. Il avait tout ce qu'un homme pourrait rêvé d'avoir dans une vie. Un mari adorable et une famille aimante. Tout était parfait jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bella Swan dans leur vie. Était-elle une menace pour eux ou l'être que son fils, Edward, attendait désespérément ?
1. La famille Cullen-Potter

**Titre :** Love in blood

 **Auteur** : Bloodytyme

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Twilight ainsi que ceux d'Harry Potter sont les propriétés respectives de S. Meyer et J.K Rowling.

 **Genre :** Amour/Famille/Aventure

 **Pairing :** Harry/Carlisle – Jasper/Alice – Rosalie/Emmett – Edward/ ?

 **Résumé :**

Harry Cullen-Potter était un homme comblé et heureux. Il avait tout ce qu'un homme pourrait rêvé d'avoir dans une vie. Un mari adorable et une famille aimante. Tout était parfait jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bella Swan dans leur vie. Était-elle une menace pour eux ou l'être que son fils attendait désespérément ?

 **Note de l'auteure** : Cette histoire est un univers alternatif qui diverge complètement du canon de Twilight ou d'Harry Potter car les événements de la saga HP se sont déroulés vers la fin du 17ème siècle donc il est de la même époque que Carlisle. Dans ma fanfiction, Esmée n'a jamais existé.

Je considère ma fanfiction comme une réécriture des romans de SM donc ne soyez pas surpris d'y découvrir des passages tirés de ses livres.

 **Important :** Pour comprendre l'histoire du clan Cullen-Potter, je posterais des chapitres de flash-back qui seront écrits en italique donc lorsque vous verrez un chapitre entier écrit ainsi, vous saurez automatiquement qu'il s'agit d'un retour dans le passé.

 **Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques à me faire, sachez que je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions.**

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _La famille Cullen-Potter_

Assis au sommet d'une falaise, deux hommes d'une vingtaine d'années. L'un était jeune, blond...et plus beau que toutes les stars de cinéma qui puisse exister. Il avait néanmoins le teint pâle, les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux. L'autre était d'une beauté obscure. Un brun ténébreux aux cheveux ébouriffés qui lui donnait l'allure d'homme négligé mais qui recelait un certain charme. Il avait des yeux d'un or pur tout comme le blond qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Ils étaient silencieux, profitant de la présence de l'autre dans une absolue félicité. C'était un rituel, une habitude qu'ils poursuivaient chaque jour, un moment de solitude à deux. Ils étaient là pour admirer, pour contempler et s'émerveiller.

Lentement, le soleil s'éveilla et s'étira dans le ciel. La lumière dégagea des contrastes inoubliables. Un paysage lunaire réchauffé par les couleurs pastel de la première lumière du jour. Ils pouvaient voir les roches changer progressivement de couleur. L'aperçu de brume matinale depuis le sommeil de la falaise était d'une beauté hypnotique et poétique.

Le brun sourit, ravi du spectacle que leur offrait la nature et prit la main du blond dans la sienne. Son compagnon posa sa tête sur son épaule et il le rapprocha en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, déposant un baiser dans la chevelure douce qui sentait le miel.

— Je t'aime, Harry, chuchota le blond.

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit et il resserra tout simplement son étreinte autour de son compagnon. Il appréciait énormément tous ces instants de calme et de plénitude qu'il pouvait partager avec l'élu de son cœur, son mari et âme-sœur.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime.

— Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, dit le blond. J'aimerais rester ici pour toujours, là, dans tes bras. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver quand tu me tiens comme ça.

Harry détourna son regard de l'horizon et d'un geste souple qui parut sans effort pour lui, il amena son compagnon sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son mari et caressa d'une main le visage lisse de son aimé qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse tendre et pleine d'amour.

— J'aimerais pouvoir suspendre le temps et rester éternellement ainsi, ébaucha-t-il. Mais nous savons tous deux que c'est impossible et surtout, aussi tentant que cela soit de passer une éternité à te tenir dans mes bras tout en admirant le lever du soleil, nous avons des obligations que nous ne pouvons ignorer.

— Les enfants…

— Tes patients et ma boutique, finit Harry pour son époux.

— En effet.

Harry ne put se retenir de rire à la moue qu'affichait son époux. Carlisle était un homme doux, d'une compassion inégalée, d'un calme à toutes épreuves et tellement conservé, qu'il était rare pour Harry de voir son homme agir aussi libéré et à l'aise.

Carlisle était un peu du genre coincé, qui gardait ses émotions ancrées au fond de lui-même. Il était un peu comme leur fils aîné. Ils n'étaient pas timides mais plutôt réservés.

Il embrassa son homme et très vite, le baiser s'enflamma, gémissant tous deux sous l'assaut du désir qui consumait leurs reins.

— Car…Carl…

Carlisle répondit par un gémissement et avec sa langue, il pilla la bouche de son amant. Il remua son bassin et frotta son érection contre celle du brun qui empoigna douloureusement sa chevelure.

— Carlisle, souffla Harry après avoir mis fin à leur baiser.

— Besoin…besoin de toi…maintenant… balbutia tout en embrassant les lèvres charnues de son mari.

Harry pensa à protester un moment en se rappelant qu'il devrait bientôt ouvrir son magasin mais le corps de Carlisle pressé aussi chaudement contre le sien, ce remuement presque sauvage du bassin et les baisers enflammés du blond eurent raison de son bon sens et il céda au désir de son aimé.

Il retourna Carlisle et le plaqua sur le sol, le dominant de tout son poids. Il fixa les orbes assombries de convoitise du blond et se baissa près du visage de l'homme, puis il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Carlisle avant de lui murmurer d'une voix pleine d'appétit :

— Je vais te faire l'amour et te faire crier mon nom, que ta voix se répandra dans toute la montagne et sera entendue dans Forks.

Un frisson de délice parcourut tout le corps de Carlisle et qui fondit sous la passion dévorante de son époux.

.

.

Harry et Carlisle rentrèrent une heure plus tard. Ils furent accueillis par une jeune femme d'assez petite taille et ressemblant à un lutin d'un mètre quarante-huit, avec une démarche gracieuse et des cheveux courts, noirs corbeaux, pointant dans tous les sens.

— Père, puis-je manquer les cours aujourd'hui et t'aider dans la gestion de la boutique aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle. S'il te plaît…

— Il n'en est pas question, Alice, refusa fermement Harry. Te souviens-tu de la catastrophe que tu as créé la dernière fois que tu as voulu _aider_?

— Ce ne fut qu'un malheureux accident, se défendit Alice.

— Malheureux accident ? couina Harry, éberlué. Tu as confondu du sucre avec du sel ! _Toutes_ les pâtisseries étaient indigestes ! Il m'a fallu une tonne d'excuses et d'énormes cadeaux en compensation pour ne pas faire fuir toute ma clientèle !

Un rire tonitruant éclata dans toute la maison et Alice, si cela avait été encore possible pour elle, aurait rougi d'embarras mais aussi de colère.

— Tais-toi, Emmett, ou je te jure que tu serviras de cobaye pour mon prochain shopping, menaça-t-elle.

Tout à coup le rire s'arrêta et le silence revint dans la maison. Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa son mari sur la joue avant d'aller se préparer pour rejoindre l'hôpital de Forks où il travaillait depuis maintenant deux ans.

— Père, s'il te plaît.

Alice revint à la charge et afficha un air de chien battu pour tenter de convaincre son père.

— J'ai dit _non_ , Alice, alors inutile d'insister, dit Harry. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer avant d'arriver en retard au lycée. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il te faut un certain temps pour te rendre convenable. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas être la risée de ton lycée en arrivant de façon _**in-look**_ n'est-ce pas ?

— Ô Seigneur ! Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps ! s'alarma Alice soudain en constatant l'heure.

Harry émit un petit rire lorsque la jeune femme se précipita à la hâte dans sa chambre et qu'il entendit un remue-ménage à l'étage. Il était si facile de détourner sa petite fille d'un sujet que c'en était extrêmement drôle.

— J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle se laisse toujours ainsi mener par le bout du nez, dit une jolie blonde qui descendait les marches d'escaliers.

— Tout comme tu te laisses avoir lorsque je te parle de mécanique, ma jolie Rose, lança Harry tout en souriant.

Rose ou plutôt Rosalie. C'était une magnifique jeune femme à la taille haute et sculpturale, avec une silhouette élégante semblable à un modèle. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés qui tombait jusqu'au milieu de son dos qui convenait parfaitement aux yeux d'or qu'elle partageait avec le reste de sa famille.

— Je ne suis plus une enfant pour que tu continues à me surnommer, grogna Rosalie.

— Tu l'adores, répliqua simplement son père.

La blonde roula des yeux et masqua tout de même son sourire. Bien évidemment qu'elle adorait ce stupide surnom. Elle avait l'impression d'être aimée et c'était un sentiment profond qu'elle appréciait à sa juste valeur.

Harry était un parent aimant et très attentionné tout comme Carlisle. Ils étaient tous deux très protecteurs envers eux mais des deux hommes, elle se sentait le plus en connexion avec Harry car il était le seul à véritablement la comprendre.

Elle suivit son père dans la cuisine et comme tous les matins, elle l'aida dans la préparation du petit-déjeuner.

— Tu veux bien me passer du sang d'Abraxan, s'il te plaît ?

Rosalie ouvrit le réfrigérateur et se saisit d'une poche de sang sur laquelle était étiquetée _Abraxan_ , qu'elle remit à Harry.

— Merci.

Il perça la poche de sang et versa tout le contenu dans une omelette. Le sang recouvrit toute la poêle et au fil des secondes, l'omelette perdit sa teinte rougeâtre qu'il disposa sur une assiette.

— Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à ça, dit Rosalie.

— Hum, fit simplement Harry.

Rosalie sortit sept verres d'un des placards et remplit chaque verre de sang de Chaporouge qu'elle mélangea avec du jus d'orange pour ses frères et son fiancé, de lait pour sa sœur et de café pour ses pères et elle-même. Comme avec le sang d'Abraxan, le liquide pourpre disparut sans qu'il soit possible de deviner à l'œil que chacun des verres contenait du sang.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la table était dressée, le petit-déjeuner était prêt.

— Petit-déjeuner !

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'élever la voix car il savait que sa famille l'avait parfaitement entendu. Ils avaient tous une super audition et à moins qu'il n'y fasse quelque chose, il était possible à tous d'écouter les autres, peu importait la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

— Bonjour, père.

— Matin, Emmett.

Avec sa taille, Emmett était le plus grand de la famille, il dominait Alice de près de deux pieds. Sa force lui donnait une forme plutôt remplie, mais il n'était pas considéré comme étant en surpoids, juste musclé. Sa taille permettait de répartir son poids. Il était très beau avec des fossettes. Ses cheveux bruns foncés qui ressemblait presque à du noir, lui donnait un air enfantin qu'on ne voyait pas souvent chez un adulte.

— Salut ! lança un jeune blond.

— Matin, Jasper.

Jasper avait une haute taille et des cheveux blonds miel qui tombait juste au-dessus de son col. Il était musclé, mais mince, contrairement à son frère Emmett. Comme les autres membres de sa famille, il avait, une peau pâle, une beauté inhumaine et des yeux aux iris d'or.

— Ed ! Alice ! héla Harry.

Carlisle rejoignit sa famille dans la cuisine, déjà prêt pour son départ à l'hôpital.

— Ça sent délicieusement bon comme toujours, complimenta le médecin.

— Merci, Carlisle.

— Merci, Rose, dit Carlisle.

Rosalie fit un simple signe de la tête en acceptant les remerciements de son papa. Carlisle s'assit auprès de son époux et savoura son café tout en lisant une revue médicale qui paraissait tous les mois.

Jasper et Emmett étaient en train de s'attaquer à leur omelette lorsque Edward et Alice finirent enfin par les rejoindre.

— Salut tout le monde ! lança Edward.

Edward, de tous les enfants de la famille, était celui qui ressemblait le plus à Harry. Il avait un visage parfait et angulaire avec des pommettes hautes, une mâchoire forte, un nez droit, et de magnifiques lèvres pleines qui paraissaient douces. Ses cheveux, tout aussi désordonnées que ceux d'Harry, étaient brun-roux avec des reflets cuivrés. Ses yeux de couleur or étaient encadrés d'épais cils noirs.

— Tu es magnifique, ma petite fée, la complimenta Harry.

Alice tourna sur elle-même pour faire admirer sa tenue à son père et sourit grandement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard approbateur de l'homme.

— Merci, père.

Elle prit place aux côtés de son petit-ami, Jasper, et but une gorgée de son lait, poussant un léger gémissement.

— J'adore le sang de Chaporouge, c'est mon favori après celui du sang de dragon, dit-elle.

— Ce qui me fait penser que demain je devrais aller faire les courses sur _l'Allée des Druides_ et faire un petit saut dans deux ou trois hôpitaux pour obtenir du sang 0-, dit Harry.

— Tu pourrais m'acheter un Demiguise, s'il te plaît ? lui demanda la petite brune.

— Non, Alice, répondit Carlisle à la place du brun. Aucun évènement ne justifie un tel achat.

— Mais papa…

— Non, Alice, l'interrompit le médecin. Maintenant finis tranquillement ton petit-déjeuner.

Alice lança un regard implorant à son père qui secoua la tête. Elle baissa les yeux sur son omelette, attristée par le refus de ses parents.

Jasper prit la main de sa petite-amie sous la table avant de presser un baiser sur sa joue.

— Et si on allait faire un tour à Port Angeles après les cours ? Peut-être visionner un film ? proposa Jasper.

— Excellente idée, Jazz. Je pourrais aussi en profiter pour voir s'il y a quelques boutiques de vêtements qui pourraient me plaire, s'enthousiasma soudain Alice.

Jasper fut satisfait de sa suggestion et de revoir le sourire de sa compagne. Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux tandis qu'Emmett riait derrière son verre de jus d'orange.

— Tu n'as presque rien dit depuis une semaine, Ed. Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Harry.

— Je vais bien, répondit Edward.

— Tu en es sûr ?

— Oui, je suis juste en train d'essayer de créer une nouvelle musique.

Harry ne le fit pas transparaître mais il était dubitatif quant à la raison du mutisme de son fils.

— Je ne suis pas dans une phase dépressive ! maugréa Edward en jetant un regard noir à Rosalie.

— Ah ouais ? Tu appelles ça comment ton silence interminable, tes soupirs affligés et tes chansons déprimantes aux tendances suicidaires ? le railla la blonde.

— Rose !

— Tendances suicidaires ? Je trouve cette remarque déplacée venant de ta part ! répliqua Edward sur le même ton que Rosalie.

— Ed !

— Que serais-tu en train d'insinuer ? l'interrogea la blonde, suspicieuse.

— Que tu es une hypocrite qui n'assume pas sa nature car elle n'est pas capable…

Le son de la voix d'Edward s'éteignit brusquement avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Rosalie se jeta sur son frère et très bientôt, la cuisine devint un champ de bataille.

— **Immobulus** !

Rosalie et Edward se raidirent lorsqu'ils reçurent le sort de plein fouet et tombèrent sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine.

Harry poussa un grognement irrité et s'avança vers ses deux enfants.

— Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend tout d'un coup ? questionna-t-il en colère.

Aucun d'entre eux ne put répondre car leur corps était immobile. Ils ne pouvaient simplement bouger que leurs yeux.

Harry dévisagea chacun des deux enfants et finit par rompre le sortilège. Il rangea sa baguette magique et avant de quitter la salle, il dit :

— Vous me décevez énormément.

Carlisle lâcha un soupir de lassitude puis s'empara des clés de sa voiture et posa son regard sur la blonde et le brun avant de quitter la maison sans un mot.

Edward et Rosalie se regardèrent, dépités. Ils avaient réussi à décevoir une fois de plus leurs parents avec leurs disputes qui allaient parfois trop loin, un peu comme aujourd'hui.

— On ferait certainement mieux d'aller au lycée, suggéra Emmett.

Rosalie sortit de la maison aussitôt et Emmett la suivit sans tarder. Alice et Jasper quittèrent eux-aussi la maison et Edward hésita un instant, le regard fixé sur la porte qui menait au laboratoire privé de son père.

— Désolé, murmura-t-il avant d'aller au lycée.

.

.

Après l'incident de la cuisine un peu plus tôt ce matin, Harry s'était rendu à son lieu de travail et s'était hâté dans l'ouverture de sa boutique. Il tenait une petite boulangerie depuis leur emménagement à Forks il y a deux ans. Il adorait cuisiner et appréciait faire plaisir aux gens en leur préparant de bons repas ou de délicieuses pâtisseries.

— Bonjour, monsieur Cullen-Potter, le salua une jeune femme à la chevelure chocolat et aux yeux noisettes.

— C'est Harry, Charity.

— Impossible de vous appeler ainsi, monsieur. Vous êtes mon patron.

Harry secoua simplement la tête à la réplique de la jeune femme qui était la seule employée de sa boulangerie qui était aussi un salon de thé. Elle était serveuse et se chargeait de s'occuper de la clientèle tandis que lui se trouvait derrière les fourneaux. Il pensait souvent à employer une seconde personne pour aider Charity car elle était aussi chargée de la caisse mais il n'avait encore trouvé personne à embaucher.

Charity venait de terminer ses études de MBA et avait décidé de se prendre une année sabbatique avant de se lancer dans une carrière professionnelle. Elle était revenue dans sa ville natale pour cela.

Harry appréciait énormément la jeune femme pour sa bonne humeur et surtout pour son sens du commerce. Elle savait accueillir leurs clients et les servirait toujours avec un sourire sincère et chaleureux.

— Vous voulez un peu d'aide en cuisine, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, Charity. Je gère, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle hocha la tête et retourna dans la salle. Comme toujours, elle n'avait pas besoin de nettoyer la salle car elle était toujours propre chaque matin. Elle se demandait souvent comment Harry pouvait rendre un endroit aussi propre sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna la pancarte qui indiquait « **OUVERT** ».

Il était assez rare d'avoir des clients très tôt le matin dans une petite ville comme Forks. Il était pratiquement neuf heures soit près deux heures après l'ouverture que le premier client pénétra dans la boulangerie.

— Bonjour, Charity.

— Bonjour, Shérif Swan, le salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Comment allez-vous ?

— Très bien, Charity, répondit l'homme avec un léger rouge aux joues. Et toi ?

— Très bien aussi, shérif.

— Appelle-moi, Charlie, s'il te plaît.

— D'accord, Charlie.

Le Shérif Swan rougit un peu plus lorsque la jeune femme susurra son prénom avec une telle douceur qu'il se sentit brusquement durcir. Il émit un petit rire, embarrassé et se gratta la tête, espérant dire quelque chose d'intelligent.

— Charlie !

Il tourna la tête vers Harry qui venait de sortir de l'arrière-boutique, un tablier autour de la taille, les mains pleines de farines, transportant un grand plateau rempli de croissants tous plus appétissants les uns des autres.

— Bonjour, Harry.

— Alors, comment tu vas ? lui demanda Harry.

— Bien, répondit Charlie. Ma fille est arrivée en ville il n'y a pas longtemps. Elle a décidé de venir vivre avec moi.

— C'est une excellente nouvelle, Charlie. Comment s'appelle-t-elle encore ? Isabella ?

— Oui, c'est ça, confirma le policier. Mais elle préfère être appelée Bella.

— C'est un joli prénom, dit Charity. Je serais ravie de rencontrer votre fille, Charlie.

— Je te la présenterais, si tu le souhaites.

— Quel âge a-t-elle ? questionna Harry.

— Elle a 17 ans et elle fréquente le lycée de Forks tout comme vos enfants, répondit Charlie. Ce serait vraiment bien si nos enfants devenaient amis.

— Oui.

— Et votre mari, comment se porte-t-il ?

— Il va très bien, merci.

— C'est vraiment formidable tout le travail que fourni le docteur à l'hôpital. Il pourrait travailler dans de grands hôpitaux partout dans le monde mais il a décidé de venir bosser dans une bourgade.

— Carlisle est un philanthrope. Il aime son métier et est ravi de venir en aide aux gens, dit Harry. Et les enfants et moi-même sommes heureux de lui permettre d'exercer son métier où il le souhaite.

— C'est vraiment très compréhensif de votre part, commenta Charlie tout en pensant sombrement à son ex-épouse qui avait décidé de quitter Forks car elle ne s'y plaisait pas.

— Je vous sers comme d'habitude, Charlie ? l'interrogea Charity.

— Oui, s'il te plaît, répondit le shérif.

Harry retourna en cuisine et laissa son employée s'occuper de l'officier de police. Il était sûr que l'homme préférait avoir un moment d'intimité avec la jeune femme car il avait remarqué que le policier passait assez souvent à la boulangerie, deux à trois fois dans la journée, et uniquement lorsqu'il savait qu'elle y serait car le mois dernier lorsque la jeune femme avait été absente pendant une semaine, clouée dans son lit à cause d'une grippe, Charlie ne se trouvait soudainement plus dans les parages.

Il rigola légèrement et reprit la préparation de ses pâtisseries. Il se demandait si Charity ressentait la même chose pour le policier ou si elle le voyait et le considérait tout simplement comme un ami.

Il s'écarta bien vite de ces pensées et se concentra sur le pétrissage de la pâte. Il avait encore beaucoup de boulot pour la journée et même avec l'aide de la magie, le travail restait tout de même conséquent.

 _ **Petite note :**_

 _ **Souhaitez-vous avoir des lemons dans l'histoire ?**_

 _ **Si vous l'avez remarqué dans le pairing, je n'ai pas mis de personnage pour Edward donc je vous laisse décider de la personne avec qui vous souhaiteriez le voir en couple.**_

 _ **Je prendrais bien sûr compte de votre choix.**_


	2. Vampire dans le sang

_Petite note :_ Je tenais à vous remercier pour tous les commentaires que vous avez laissé sur mon premier chapitre. Ils m'ont beaucoup touché et m'ont boosté pour écrire rapidement la suite.

J'ai hésité pour le second chapitre à poursuivre avec le temps présent ou mettre un chapitre flash-back et j'ai fini par choisir la seconde option. Donc voici comment se déroulera l'histoire : je mettrais un chapitre au temps présent puis le prochain sera un flash-back et on reviendra au temps présent pour refaire un saut dans le passé. J'espère que vous aurez tous compris. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.

* * *

 **Bella ne deviendra pas une peste dans cette histoire. Je n'ai rien contre ce personnage et vous la verrez évoluer à sa manière au milieu de vampires. Cette histoire se concentrera sur la famille Cullen-Potter, comment ils font face à leur nature, leur immortalité, et la présence d'une humaine dans leurs vies.**

* * *

Chapitre 2

 **Vampire dans le sang**

 _Il posa son regard émeraude sur l'homme sans vie qui gisait à ses pieds et ressentit comme un profond vide tout au fond de son âme. C'était enfin terminé mais il n'y trouvait aucune satisfaction dans cette constatation. C'était fini, oui, mais à quel prix ? Il avait tout perdu à cause de cette guerre. Ses parents, son parrain, Remus, Tonks et Fred. Il était sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir perdu la vie dans cette guerre._

 _C'était tellement douloureux !_

 _Il s'effondra sur ses genoux, lâchant sa baguette magique. Sa vision devint floue et il sentit son corps s'alourdir. Il avait perdu énormément de sang lors de la bataille. Son adversaire avait été extrêmement vicieux et lui avait lancé des sortilèges de magie noire dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Il avait riposté autant qu'il le pouvait mais avait été touché par plusieurs d'entre eux._

 _Était-ce la fin ? Allait-il mourir ainsi, après avoir passé toute son existence à survivre ?_

 _Qu'importe. Il voulait que la souffrance dans laquelle il baignait depuis tant d'années puisse prendre fin. Il était las de survivre, fatigué de la solitude, épuisé de n'avoir personne pour l'aimer et panser ses blessures._

 _Il y avait Hermione et Ron, les Weasley et McGonagall mais ce n'était pas sa famille. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre._

 _Alors il se laissa emporter par les ténèbres et avant de sombrer dans le néant, il crut voir une ombre planer au-dessus de lui. Il rencontra un regard doré et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sentir deux crocs s'enfoncer dans sa jugulaire et percer la peau de son cou. Il hurla à pleins poumons, son sang se transformant en une lave en fusion. Il se débattit contre ce poison qui coulait dans ses veines et continua de hurler jusqu'à en perdre la voix._

— _C'est bientôt fini, Harry, murmura une voix de baryton. Chut, je te promets que c'est bientôt fini._

 _Cette voix chaleureuse et douce fut comme un baume, apaisant les souffrances de son âme. Une main glacée se posa sur sa joue avec tendresse et il poussa un léger soupir avant de finalement accueillir les ténèbres qui l'engloutirent dans une étreinte reposante._

 _Harry émergea de l'obscurité bien plus tard. Il ouvrit doucement ses paupières et son regard se posa sur le plafond qui représentait une magnifique fresque. Des angelots qui créaient un cercle en se tenant par la main. Leurs rires éclataient dans toute la pièce. C'était une fresque magique._

 _Il entendit le bruissement des feuilles des arbres, l'écoulement constant d'une rivière, le battement d'ailes d'un hibou, la course effrénée d'un cerf, le martèlement des sabots d'un troupeau de centaures. Il lui était possible de voir chaque grain de poussière qui était en suspension dans l'air. Sa vision était parfaite, claire et nette._

— _Merlin ! s'écria-t-il en se levant à la hâte._

 _Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua où il se tenait à l'instant. Il se retourna et vit qu'il y avait une certaine distance entre le lit sur lequel il reposait et le balcon. Il n'aurait jamais pu atteindre la balustrade aussi rapidement._

 _Où était-il et que se passait-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ?_

 _Il était sûr et certain qu'avec les blessures qui lui avaient été infligé lors de la bataille de Poudlard, il aurait dû mourir. Il devrait être mort._

 _Et surtout, pourquoi sa gorge le démangeait autant ? C'était désagréable cette envie soudaine de boire._

 _Il entendit des pas se rapprocher lentement et chercha frénétiquement sa baguette dans la pièce mais elle était introuvable. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un homme entra dans la pièce._

 _Il était grand, brun, d'une beauté diabolique. Il avait des iris d'un topaze jaune. Il était vêtu d'un habit étroit à basques longues, à la coupe plus dégagée sur le devant. Il portait une culotte collante sans bretelle qui soulignait la musculature de ses jambes. Il était aussi habillé d'un gilet de taffetas de soie brodée. Par-dessus l'habit, il portait une redingote, étroite et longue._

— _Snape ?!_

 _Il avait les yeux écarquillés, surpris de voir son ancien professeur de potions qui était censé être mort. Il l'avait vu. Il avait regardé l'homme se faire tué par Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. Il l'avait vu._

— _Est-ce…est-ce vraiment… vous ? demanda-t-il en bredouillant._

— _Oui, monsieur Potter, répondit l'homme._

— _Mais…vous…vous…êtes…_

— _Vivant ? D'apparence différente ?_

 _Harry hocha la tête, incapable d'aligner une phrase intelligible sans bafouiller._

— _Je comprends que la situation soit assez étrange pour vous au vu des récents évènements, dit Severus. Je promets de tout vous raconter une fois que vous aurez étanché votre soif._

— _Ma soif ?_

— _Oui, Potter. Je suppose que vous devez être assoiffé._

 _Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il se racla la gorge, incapable d'éloigner cette démangeaison qui le troublait énormément._

— _Que…que m'avez-vous fait ? questionna-t-il, suspicieux._

— _Vous alliez mourir, Potter. J'ai fait la seule chose dont je fus capable sur l'instant._

— _Qu'avez-vous fait ?_

— _Je vous ai transformé en vampire, répondit Severus._

— _Quoi ? hurla Harry, abasourdi. Comment avez-vous pu ?_

— _Potter._

— _Vous n'aviez aucun droit ! Aucun droit de me transformer en un tel monstre !_

 _Harry était fou de rage. Il n'avait jamais voulu d'une telle monstruosité._

— _Vous m'avez damné et condamné à l'obscurité ! cria-t-il en colère._

— _Il m'était impossible de vous condamner à la mort. Je ne pus me permettre de vous voir mourir sans agir, répliqua Severus._

— _Vous auriez dû me laisser périr ! Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé, Snape ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faîtes-vous autant souffrir ? Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter votre haine et votre mépris ? demanda le jeune homme, des larmes de sang coulant sur ses joues pâles._

— _Vous n'avez ni mon mépris ni ma haine, Harry. Mon acte a été dicté par les sentiments affectueux que je vous porte, enfant. Jamais je n'ai désiré vous voir mourir. J'ai juré à votre mère, sur ma magie et mon âme, que je veillerais sur vous et c'est une promesse que je tiens toujours à honorer._

— _Toujours tout pour ma mère, n'est-ce pas ? cracha Harry, amer._

— _Et tout pour vous, Harry, ajouta Severus._

 _Le vampire s'approcha à pas lent du nouveau-né et posa sa main sur la joue d'Harry._

— _Permettez-moi de réparer les dommages que j'aurais pu causer par le passé. Permettez-moi d'être là pour vous et de vous chérir comme vos parents l'auraient fait s'ils avaient toujours été en vie. Laissez-moi vous montrer ce que la vie pourrait offrir._

 _Harry plongea son regard dans celui de son ancien professeur, celui qui fut considéré comme un traître après avoir tué Dumbledore et qui se révéla être du côté de la lumière depuis tout ce temps dans la cabane hurlante. Il connaissait le passé de Severus Snape. Du moins, il avait cru connaître l'histoire de l'homme mais maintenant, il n'était plus certain de quoi que ce soit._

 _Snape s'avérait être un vampire. Une créature magique qui était considérée dans le monde sorcier comme dangereuse et qu'il fallait à tout prix exterminer au même titre que les loups garous._

 _Les vampires étaient craints par les sorciers car ces derniers se nourrissaient de sang. Ils craignaient encore plus les sorciers qui devenaient vampires car ces derniers étaient encore plus puissants et plus dangereux que les vampires normaux._

— _Avant de vous donner une réponse, j'ai besoin de connaître la véritable histoire, dit Harry._

— _Bien sûr, acquiesça Severus. Mais avant tout, vous devez vous nourrir. Je suis admirablement surpris de vous voir ainsi résister à l'appel du sang._

— _Du sang ? couina soudain Harry, les yeux révulsés. Il n'est pas question que je tue qui que ce soit._

 _Severus retira sa main et recula de quelques pas, éclatant de rire. Harry foudroya le vampire du regard, détestant que le maître des potions puisse se moquer de lui._

— _Ne vous minez donc pas, Harry. Aucun meurtre ne sera commis pour étancher votre soif, assura le maître des potions. Puisque vous êtes un nouveau-né aux capacités magiques, vous aurez besoin de vous nourrir de votre créateur._

— _Mon créateur ? Mais n'est-ce pas vous ?_

— _Si, confirma Severus._

— _Non, refusa derechef Harry._

— _Po…Harry, comme je l'ai dit plutôt, vous êtes un nouveau-né. Pour une race comme la nôtre, vous êtes considéré comme un enfant qui vient de naître. Et selon vous, que font les enfants qui viennent de venir au monde ?_

— _Je ne suis guère un enfant !_

— _Vous l'êtes, Harry. Tout comme un nouveau-né qui tétera le sein de sa mère, vous boirez de mon sang._

— _Vous n'êtes pas ma mère._

— _Étant celui qui a permis votre transformation, je suis votre créateur et l'on peut supposer que je sois l'équivalent d'une mère pour vous. Du moins, c'est ainsi que les relations sont définies par d'autres personnes de notre genre, expliqua Severus._

— _Vous, une mère ? rigola Harry. Je ne peux croire que le Severus Snape que j'ai connu puisse se considérer comme une personne maternelle._

— _Je n'ai jamais dit de telles fadaises, Potter ! J'ai simplement étayé un fait qui est connu d'autres vampires de notre genre. Le créateur est l'équivalent humain d'une mère. Il n'y a rien d'autre à rajouter sur ce point. Être votre créateur ne fait pas de moi un être efféminé ou quoi que ce soit du genre qui serait passé dans votre tête de gryffondor._

 _Harry lança un regard dubitatif au vampire._

— _Pourquoi paraissez-vous si jeune ? questionna-t-il, curieux._

 _Effectivement, le maître de potions était nettement plus jeune que lorsqu'il exerçait sa profession d'enseignant à Poudlard. Il semblait avoir rajeuni de plusieurs années et était nettement plus beau que le sarcastique Snape qu'il avait connu lors de sa scolarité. Il paraissait avoir une vingtaine d'années plutôt que d'en avoir une trentaine._

— _Après ma transformation en vampire à l'âge de seize ans, j'ai développé un don qui m'a permis de dissimuler ma nature, répondit Severus._

— _Quel don ? demanda Harry._

— _La métamorphomagie, répondit l'aîné. J'ai pu me vieillir au fil des ans pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons._

— _Vous dîtes avoir été transformé à l'âge de seize ans mais je vois un homme plus âgé. Usez-vous à l'instant de votre don ?_

— _Non, Harry. Vous faîtes face au véritable Severus Snape. Contrairement aux vampires normaux dont l'âge physique se fige à leur transformation, les vampires aux capacités magiques évoluent comme les êtres humains et leur âge physique se fige à vingt-cinq ans, expliqua le maître des potions._

— _Oh, fit simplement Harry. Et votre créateur ? Où est-il ?_

— _Je l'ai tué lors de son attaque après qu'il m'ait mordu, répondit-il._

— _Alors comment avez-vous pu survivre sans votre créateur s'il est l'équivalent humain d'une mère ?_

— _J'ai survécu comme je l'ai toujours fait, Harry. Et il ne m'aurait été d'aucune aide car il était un vampire normal. Les vampires normaux n'ont pas de sang en eux. C'est du venin et ce n'est pas nutritif pour un vampire magique._

— _Comment avez-vous survécu dans ce cas ?_

— _Étant passionné de potions, je connaissais les propriétés du sang de chaque animal magique. Je me suis alors nourri de sang d'animaux magiques._

— _Mais nous vous avons tous vu manger de la nourriture humaine lors des repas à Poudlard, rappela Harry._

— _Ma nourriture contenait du sang. Du sang d'animaux magiques qui n'était pas perceptible à l'œil. Dumbledore était le seul à connaître ma véritable nature ainsi qu'un elfe de maison qu'il avait assigné à chacun de mes repas._

— _Oh._

— _Assez pour les questions, déclara Severus. Vous devez vous nourrir maintenant._

 _Harry acquiesça, sentant que sa soif s'était intensifié au fil de la conversation. Severus lui présenta son poignet et Harry le regarda un instant, hésitant sur la démarche à suivre._

— _Laissez vos instincts vous guider, conseilla Severus._

 _Harry sentit ses crocs s'allonger, ses pupilles se rétrécir et devenir sombres avant de se jeter sur le poignet offert du maître des potions et d'y planter ses crocs, aspirant le liquide vermeil qui apaisait sa soif et changeait la couleur de ses iris qui devinrent d'un or éclatant tout comme ceux de son créateur._

 _._

 _._

— _Harry, que faîtes-vous donc ?_

 _Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se redressa dans un grand lit à baldaquin, le drap qui recouvrait son corps se glissa lentement jusqu'à sa taille pour révéler un torse pâle et imberbe. Il regarda son amant qui était en train de revêtir sa culotte et d'enfiler sa redingote._

 _L'homme était magnifique, d'une beauté pratiquement inhumaine. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et qui encadraient son visage parfait au teint pâle. Le brun était grand, svelte et finement musclé. Il faisait rêver toutes les demoiselles mais aussi certains gentilshommes. Les plus jeunes vous juraient que ses yeux dorés avaient séduit une nonne et pétrifié les ennemis qui le pourchassaient les dames les plus mûres qui voulaient bien croire à ses pouvoirs de don juan, savaient que c'était par le sabre et le pistolet qu'il abattait tous les hommes qui le défiaient en duel. En revanche, tous et toutes tombaient d'accord sur la distinction, l'élégance et le style du jeune noble. Il possédait le poli du diamant il en avait souvent, aussi, la dureté._

— _Cela ne se voit-il pas, très cher ?_

— _Vous me quittez ? demanda le châtain._

— _Je fus ravi d'avoir pu passer ce moment de jouissance avec vous mais une fois l'extase envolée, je me dois de partir, dit Harry._

— _Nous pouvons prolonger ce moment, Harry. Restez, je vous prie._

— _Vous devriez aller retrouver votre femme, très cher._

— _Harry…_

 _Le brun posa son index sur les lèvres gonflées du châtain puis déposa un baiser sur le front de ce dernier._

— _Ne gâchez pas le moment que nous avons passé ensemble avec des suppliques inutiles, Charles. Vous saviez très bien que je ne désirais que votre corps, rien d'autre._

— _Je suis désolé, Harry, s'excusa Charles. Veuillez me pardonner pour cet écart. Je crois avoir espéré plus. Je pensais que j'aurais pu susciter en vous autre chose que de la luxure._

— _Il n'y a rien à pardonner, mon ami, dit Harry avec un léger sourire. Je doute fort que quiconque puisse éveiller en moi autre chose que de la luxure, Charles. Les sentiments amoureux ne sont guère faits pour un homme comme moi._

— _Ou pour un homme comme votre oncle, je suppose._

 _Harry éclata de rire. Un rire aux intonations musicales et enchanteresses._

— _Je crains que Severus ne soit inculte dans le domaine de la concupiscence, très cher. Et pour ce qui est de l'amour, je doute qu'il y soit très favorable, dit Harry. Mon oncle est un homme qui se complaît dans sa solitude._

— _Quel gâchis ! souffla Charles, déçu._

— _Adieu, mon ami._

 _Harry quitta les appartements de son dernier amant sans plus tarder. Dans quelques heures, il devrait se rendre à un bal organisé par les Pontchartrain._

 _Cela faisait maintenant six ans que Severus et lui avaient quitté l'Angleterre pour s'installer en France. Ils avaient vécu trois ans à Orléans avant de rejoindre la noblesse française à Paris où ils évoluaient dans la haute société, étant tous deux des nobles._

 _Ils vivaient parmi les humains pour ne pas se faire repérer par la communauté sorcière car pour les anglais, Harry Potter et Severus Snape étaient décédés le 2 mai 1660. Ils avaient donc dû s'inventer une nouvelle vie pour se fondre dans le décor. Harry avait donc été présenté comme étant le neveu de Severus, frère cadet de la mère d'Harry qui était décédée avec son époux lors d'un tragique accident en calèche. Harry avait ainsi été confié aux bons soins de son oncle qui élevait le jeune garçon comme son propre fils._

 _Harry avait mûri au fil des années et avait développé un nouveau caractère aux côtés de son créateur. Il était devenu nettement plus sûr de lui sans pour autant être hautain ou dédaigneux. Il s'était passionné d'art et avait appris à jouer du violon et du clavecin ainsi que de la harpe mais son instrument de musique favori était le violon. Il s'était aussi un peu intéressé à la peinture mais ce n'était pas un domaine dans lequel il excellait. La peinture était un art pratiqué avec élégance et majesté par Severus. Il peignait de magnifiques toiles qui se vendaient merveilleusement bien auprès des nobles. Le roi Louis XIV avait été fasciné par les peintures de Severus qu'il lui avait commandé une dizaine d'œuvres._

 _Harry quitta la demeure de Charles pour celle qu'il occupait depuis trois ans avec son créateur._

 _Lorsqu'il rentra, il trouva Severus dans son laboratoire de potions. Le vampire leva les yeux de son chaudron pour poser un regard désapprobateur sur lui._

— _Je te serais gré de quitter cette pièce et d'aller prendre un bain. L'odeur de ta débauche est incommodante, lança Severus, irrité._

— _Charles serait ravi de partager ta couche. Peut-être devrais-tu songer à te…_

 _Harry réussit à éviter le sortilège que lui lança son créateur. Il sourit d'un air effronté avant de quitter au plus vite la salle avant de s'attirer les foudres du maître des potions._

— _Serait-il opportun de te dire que je commence à ressentir les effets de la faim ? demanda-t-il dans le couloir._

 _Un sortilège traversa le couloir et fit exploser la paroi, faisant légèrement trembler les murs de leur résidence._

— _Je me satisferai donc d'un cerf._

 _Maintenant qu'il avait atteint vingt-trois ans, Severus commençait tout doucement à le sevrer de son sang et l'obligeait désormais à se nourrir de sang d'animaux ou de sang humain. Ils se nourrissaient exclusivement d'humains sur le point de mourir, des condamnés à mort par une maladie. Ils se nourrissaient de sang humain qu'une fois tous les six mois et dans des régions isolées de Paris pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux._

 _La première fois que le maître des potions lui avait dit qu'il devait commencer à se nourrir de sang humain, il avait été fou de rage et avait pesté pendant des heures avant que le vampire plus âgé ne lui explique qu'ils étaient des_ _ **vampires**_ _, des créatures faites pour se nourrir de sang et qu'il était indispensable pour eux de boire du sang humain pour contrôler la partie bestiale de leur être, que s'il refusait à se nourrir de sang humain, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'un jour, il ne puisse commettre l'irréparable._

 _Il avait cédé face aux arguments logiques et plausibles du maître des potions et s'était nourri pour la première fois d'un humain qui avait contracté la peste et qui ne lui restait plus que quelques jours à vivre._

 _Il alla prendre un bain et irait chasser avant de se préparer pour le bal de ce soir._

 _._

 _._

 _Les lustres aux mille pendeloques embrasaient l'immense salle de bal, véritable galerie des Glaces. Parés de satin, de soieries, de velours, les danseurs tourbillonnaient à la cadence d'une valse entraînante. On avait ouvert les hautes fenêtres accédant aux balcons, invitant la brise à rafraîchir les invités._

 _Sur l'un de ces balcons, en partie caché par les ombres de l'hôtel particulier, insouciant des fiévreuses conclusions que tiraient les autres invités, un couple s'était échappé…_

— _C'est tout bonnement honteux ! protesta mademoiselle Sophie de Pontchartrain à l'adresse des jeunes élégants qui formaient sa cour. André de Grandier se comporte de façon indécente. Poursuivre Potter de la sorte, alors que son épouse est recluse dans leur demeure d'Anjou, sur le point de mettre au monde leur premier enfant !_

 _Le Gentilhomme François de Lavallière la dévisagea avec ironie._

— _Vous avez raison, ma jolie. André devrait suivre votre exemple et se borner à pourchasser Potter dans l'intimité, non pas devant tout le monde._

 _Il était de notoriété publique qu'Harry Potter était un homme qui appréciait tout autant les femmes que les hommes._

 _Sophie le dévisagea avec hauteur, tandis que sa joue lisse se parait d'un rose vif très éloquent._

— _Prenez garde, François, de ne point confondre esprit et grossière impertinence !_

— _Je ne confonds point, très chère, je le fais exprès._

— _On ne me compare pas à André de Grandier. Nous n'avons rien de commun, répliqua Sophie de Pontchartrain d'une voix coupante._

— _Oh ! que si : vous voulez tous deux Potter. But que vous partagez avec une bonne cinquantaine de femmes et d'hommes que je pourrais vous nommer._

— _De quoi parle-t-on, Sophie ? demanda l'une de ces demoiselles._

— _Il est sorti sur le balcon en compagnie d'André de Grandier._

 _Il était inutile de spécifier l'identité de ce « il ». Le Tout-Paris savait que ce mot désignait le jeune Lord anglais, Harry James Potter, neveu du peintre favori du roi Louis XIV, Severus Snape._

 _Appuyé à la balustrade, l'homme qui occupait toutes les conversations plongeait ses yeux dans ceux, d'un bleu scintillant, d'André avec une expression de contrariété à peine dissimulée._

— _Tu ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre ton épouse à Anjou, André._

— _Eleanor n'a aucune importance à mes yeux, Harry. Seul toi compte._

— _Ne sois donc pas sot ! Nous sommes amis, rien de plus. Nous avons commis une erreur en couchant ensemble la semaine dernière. C'est fini._

 _André tenta de se rapprocher d'Harry._

— _Je saurai te faire changer d'avis, Harry. Je sais que j'en ai le pouvoir. Tu as failli m'aimer vraiment, voilà quelques années lorsque ton oncle et toi résidiez à Orléans. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, tu avais très envie de moi…_

— _De ton corps délectable, André. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre de ta part. Tu vas être père sous peu. Ta femme a besoin de toi._

— _C'est toi que je veux, Harry. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis nos dix-neuf ans._

 _Il y avait tant d'humilité, tant de désespoir dans cet aveu qu'Harry se sentit désolé pour le jeune homme._

— _Sèche donc tes larmes, dit-il en lui tendant son mouchoir._

 _Les centaines d'invités qui épièrent leur retour, quelques instants plus tard, notèrent que le gentilhomme André de Grandier était très tendu et qu'il quitta bien vite le bal._

 _Lord Potter, toujours imperturbable, rejoignit son oncle qui conversait tranquillement avec François de Lavallière et un autre homme qu'Harry était sûr de n'avoir jamais croisé dans la haute société française._

 _L'homme était blond avec des yeux dorés moins scintillant que ceux de Severus ou les siens mais tout de même identique. I était tout aussi pâle qu'eux mais avait des cernes sous ses paupières._

— _As-tu fini d'alimenter les ragots de la noblesse parisienne ? le questionna Severus d'un ton sec._

— _Bientôt, les rumeurs à mon sujet cesseront pour être surpassées par celles de Monsieur, répondit Harry avec un sourire._

— _À propos de Monsieur, j'aurais appris qu'il organiserait une orgie dans sa demeure d'Orléans, dit François._

— _Comme je le disais, sourit Harry à l'intention du maître des potions qui le fusilla simplement du regard._

— _Harry, très cher, laissez-moi donc vous présenter Lord Cullen, un noble originaire d'Angleterre tout comme vous, présenta François en désignant le blond qui se tenait à ses côtés._

 _Harry croisa le regard du blond et sourit d'un air mystérieux._

— _Lord Cullen, susurra-t-il d'une voix douce. Un plaisir de faire votre connaissance._

— _Plaisir partagé, Lord Potter._

— _Harry, très cher, appelez-moi, Harry._

— _Dans ce cas, sentez-vous libre de me nommer, Carlisle, dit le blond._

— _Carlisle, fit Harry, testant le prénom du blond sur sa langue._


End file.
